


I Scream, You Scream

by anoneknewmoose



Series: Food Puns [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is highly offended by a blogger's list of best ice cream shops in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Scream, You Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/gifts).



> Technically a sequel, but also an AU of its predecessor, in that I decided to change the way Steve's dick works. I do what I want, Thor. ;)
> 
> J, you are the most patient of BFFs. ILU ♥

Steve Rogers has never been able to let something go in his entire god damned life. It's what used to get his ass kicked in alleyways, and it was behind that one time that Bucky got caught stealing Anna Marie's lace panties, and one of these days it is going to get one of them killed.

But tonight, Steve is using his fatal flaw to make Bucky horny, so he supposes he can't really complain. It starts with the eating, because anything that makes Bucky happy jumps to the top of Steve's "Never Ever Forget This" list. Steve's been showing off his eating capabilities ever since the incident at the hot dog bar: eating as fast as he can to make himself burp, or ordering pizza from every delivery within ten blocks and laying naked in front of the TV to eat every single slice. (Bucky tried to steal one of the pies, and Steve dead armed him and then made him lick the grease and sauce from his face and neck.) Bucky's had more orgasms in the past two weeks than he ever did as a teenager, and every last one is Steve's fault.

Now, he's apparently found some sort of blog post ranking the best ice cream shops in the city. Bucky comes home to Steve bitching about it in front of the TV, because another thing Steve can not let go is the insult of Joe Schmoe Blog Writer excluding Steve's personal favorite ice cream shop.

Since there are unfortunately no monsters to fight or international crime syndicates to take down, Bucky is therefore dragged out on a tour of ice cream parlors. Since Steve is a filthy fucking tease who has never heard the definition of the phrase "fair play," he orders every shop's largest, richest, specialty. Root beer floats the size of his Captain America thunder thighs, banana splits that come in a boats as long as Bucky's forearm, chalices with scoops of every flavor available. Steve eats all of it, serving Bucky bites of the tastiest bits, and not once does he let Bucky drag him into a bathroom for so much as a sugar-sweet kiss.

Steve Rogers, Captain Bastard. Commander Cocktease. Fucker.

But they're in public, and though _most_ New Yorkers are good about ignoring celebrities, they also all have camera phones. Steve's exhibitionist tendencies do not extend to Twitter trending topics and Bucky got sick of looking at his own face on newsstands well before the public did. So he behaves, limiting himself to looks and occasionally kicking Steve's ankle. If his dick is throbbing, some body part of Steve's ought to, too.

They walk between locations to let Steve at least partially digest, but even his super metabolism can't quite keep up with the input. By the fourth shop, Steve untucks his button down shirt to allow it to float away from his no longer perfect washboard stomach; by the seventh, he loosens his belt and pushes his jeans as low as they'll go on his hips without an indecent exposure charge.

After the eighth ice cream (a pitcher of cherry beer topped with dark chocolate, vanilla bean, and black cherry-nutella swirl ice creams; Bucky had _no idea_ the future was so into booze and ice cream together, but he approves), Bucky snaps. Steve slurps the dregs of boozy ice cream from the pitcher and sets it down on the table with a clumsy thunk, gone enough on rich cream and heady beer to sigh and stretch his arms over his head. His shirt goes up with his beefy shoulders, and his belly spills out onto the table with a soft thwap that Bucky's enhanced hearing picks up _just fine_ , thank you.

"Christ," Bucky says. Growls, really, and he just hopes there aren't any mics around good enough to pick it up. "We're going the fuck home, Rogers."

"There's seven more shops, Buck." Steve scoops up a bit of beer foam and sucks it off his finger, eyes wide and innocent. Bucky scowls and grabs his wrist.

"You're a goddamn menace," Bucky says, dragging him toward a cab. Naturally Steve went at this binge like a covert mission: he plotted the shops in a loop, and they're not far from home. Close enough, thank God, that when they get safely upstairs Steve's belly still rises full and proud from his waist, filling the gap in his jeans. Bucky still doesn't understand what this is, why it drives him crazy, but he pushes Steve to the bed and yanks off his clothes before he hits his knees. "I'm gonna _wreck_ you, baby."

"Promises, promises," Steve says, but he's such a fucking faker. He's already pulling his shirt off, flushed pink down to his tits. Bucky groans and hauls his jeans and briefs off, letting Steve's thick cock slap wetly onto his belly. Steve whines, falling back onto the mattress. "Bucky, please. C'mon."

"Oh _now_ you wanna get off?" Bucky snorts, but he's already leaning forward to lick a stripe up Steve's cock.

"C'mon, you know I--augh, _fuck_." Steve's head hits the duvet with a soft sound and his cock pulses, leaking a lovely pearl of precome that Bucky has to lap up. "Fuck, c'mon, blow me."

Bucky hums around the head of his cock just to make him squeal.

He takes mercy then, though; Steve's worthless until he's gotten off the first time. Bucky pins his hips, digging his thumbs into the hollows of his pelvis as he swallows Steve's cock. It fills his throat, hot and thick, and Bucky groans. 

"God, _yes_." Steve grunts and goes tense, shuddering as he comes. Bucky's never _quite_ gotten the hang of swallowing for Steve, he just puts out too much. He always tries, and it makes a fucking mess when he coughs and jizz leaks everywhere.

Thank fuck neither of them wear beards.

"Feel better?" Bucky asks, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Steve gives him a come-dumb grin and a thumbs up, and Bucky laughs. "Asshole."

"You love it," Steve says. He pulls Bucky close for kisses, sloppy and lazy, swapping come and spit. He seems fatter now that he's relaxed and letting himself spread across the bed. Bucky straddles his hips, nestling his thighs right up under Steve's gut, and Steve's flesh arches so high that Bucky can feel it moving with every breath against his abs.

"Jesus, Stevie," Bucky breathes. He has to take a moment and rest their foreheads together. He feels the weight of all that dairy and soda and beer as surely as if he'd eaten it himself. If he holds his breath, he can _hear_ it churning inside Steve's gut.

"That what you wanted?" Steve asks. Even with his arm span, he has to stretch to squeeze Bucky's ass, reaching around his own gut and Bucky's body.

"Fuck if I know," Bucky says. He snorts but he takes the hint and relaxes, letting his weight bear down on Steve's belly. His cock is mashed up against the heat of it and he knows he's getting Steve's hair all sticky, but fuck it, it feels fucking good, better even than riding Steve's perfect ass. The thought that Steve did all this for him, choked down thousands of calories and gallons of ice cream for a kink that's weird even on the Internet, hits Bucky hard in the last little soft spot left in his heart.

Bucky kisses Steve's forehead, and the tip of his nose, and his perfect mouth, and the skin around his mouth is still sugar-sweet and chocolate-sticky. 

"Baby," Bucky moans. "Y'wanna?"

Steve laughs, his awkward loud honking laugh, and nods. " 'Course. Lemme up, I'll go on my knees."

He's already shifting but Bucky squeezes his thighs around Steve's hips and shakes his head. "No, I meant," Bucky says, sitting up to roll his ass down onto Steve's cock.

Steve's eyes get big in shock but he's already reaching at the mattress edge for the lube. "You sure?"

Bucky nods. It's not like Bucky never bottoms, but Steve loves to be fucked so much that generally Bucky obliges him. This time, though, Bucky wants to feel split open, wants some echo of that ice cream fullness in him.

Riding Steve's dick will get Bucky damn near as full as eight family size ice creams got Steve, or at least in the same family of sensation.

Bucky crowds forward, lifting Steve's gut with his thighs until he's close enough that Steve can finger him. It's sloppy and half-hearted fingering at best, but worth it for the face Steve makes every time Bucky's legs twitch and that great gut rolls side to side. Bucky bends double and buries his face in Steve's belly where it's all squished and folded up, half-heartedly biting at the tender flesh until Steve whines. 

"Shh, Stevie," Bucky says, petting the red marks as they fade away. "You know I love marking up your tits, baby."

"That's not my tits, Buck," Steve says, all dry, and he tugs at the rim of Bucky's hole. "You can suck them if you sit on my dick, though."

"I can suck your tits any time I want, Rogers," Bucky sasses back. Just to prove it, he pushes Steve's pecs up into fat mounds and sucks hard on each nipple in turn. Steve's got nice big nipples, easy to play with, and the serum's made them sensitive enough that playing with them makes Steve mewl and squirm. Bucky grabs his belly for balance and bites, sharp pain soothed away with his tongue until he feels Steve come in a great hot gush over Bucky's ass. 

"Jesus, Bucky," Steve pants, slowly unclenching his fingers from Bucky's hips. "Holy fuck."

"Mmm, language, Cap," Bucky purrs. Steve lets out a choked laugh and Bucky smiles as he gently kisses Steve's poor swollen nipples. Bucky's still nuzzling at him when he reaches back to pick up Steve's dick. "You ready?"

"Yeah, of course. Are you?" Steve's dazed and panting after his orgasm, but earnest as ever, and Bucky can't help laughing and leaning up to kiss him sweetly. 

"I'm good, babe." Bucky smiles down at him, watching his face go slack in pleasure as he sits back on Steve's cock. The head pops into him and Bucky grunts. "Yeah, _fuck_ , I'm good."  
"You really are," Steve says, groaning. His cock gets sensitive as hell after he gets off a few times; Bucky knows the slick slide into tight heat drives him wild. Bucky braces, heels of his hands on Steve's gut. He can feel Steve's muscles ripple just before he gasps and shoves up, thrusting hard, driving home fast enough that Bucky's head spins with it.

Steve's cock is longer than thick. Bucky feels pinned by it, even sitting on top, can feel Steve skewering him all the way through. He's trapped between Steve's rumbling mountain of a gut and his dick, Steve's thighs bulging under his ass with each thrust. His cock's leaked enough on Steve's skin to ease the rub, and now Steve's fucking him hard enough to grind Bucky against his belly. It's insane, and filthy. Bucky loves it.

"Steve. Steve," Bucky says. He reaches up and twists Steve's nipples to get his attention, and Steve, wonderful Steve, just whimpers and fucks him faster. "Don't you dare come before me, Steve."

Steve yells out, "Ah, _fuck_ ," and Bucky can feel him trembling, but Captain god damn America gets his partners off, so one of Steve's hands leaves Bucky's hip and wraps around his cock. Bucky takes over riding, pushing off Steve's belly to fuck himself on Steve's cock and into his fist. It's only the work of a few moments, both of them grunting and gasping, until Bucky's coming in long streaks over Steve's swollen gut. 

"Shit, babe, you're so fuckin' huge I can't even hit your tits," Bucky says; his cock is spurting onto the great dome of flesh but not nearly as far as normal. He groans and lays across it, grateful Steve's strong enough to thrust against his weight, and mouths lazily at Steve's pecs. He stays gentle this time, suckling, until Steve groans deep in his chest and drives inside of him one last time.

They lay there a long moment, catching their breath.

Then Steve says, "So, tomorrow the other seven shops?"

And Bucky is forced to smother him with a pillow.


End file.
